


Rhys:1 | Jack: 0

by WitchFee



Series: Bet Your Ass [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Bets, Embarrassment, M/M, Rhys as Jack's PA, many bets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchFee/pseuds/WitchFee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack likes to make everything to a bet and gives himself and Rhys a challenge. But what happens, when he makes a bet with Rhys about Vasquez? Who knows, what Vasquez can do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhys:1 | Jack: 0

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yeah. My first series! I don't really know, how long it will be or how many times Jack or Rhys wins. At the moment, I just have ideas for the second chapter. Guess, I will update this series really irregular. Sorry!

Rhys sits at his desk and looks through papers for Jack. If they are worth a look from the CEO or worth the bin. This task of his work is boring and Rhys doesn't like it very much. _It's for the money and_ Jack _._  They are dating now for quiet a while and Rhys likes to make the man happy. And if Jack doesn't have to look through 100 papers, then he _is_ happy. Unfortunately most of the papers today are important to the CEO so he has to look through a pile himself. Rhys even found a offer, which was written so badly, that it's hilarious. He would like to show it to Jack, because he would laugh about that until he cries. But Jack would probably airlock the writer from it, so Rhys just throws it into the trashbin. _This guy doesn't even know, how to write Hyperion. **Haipierrion**  is something special. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, if Jack would airlock him. This person doesn't know how to write the name of the company he works for. Even a child could write it._ Rhys shrugs and continues to look through the papers.

After some time Jack comes into their shared office and grins from ear to ear. ,,Hey, pumpkin.", Jack says and lays his arms around Rhys. ,,What's the reason for your mood today, Jack?", Rhys asks him with a smile and Jack chuckels lightly. ,,What? Aren't I allowed to be happy?", Jack replies still with the grin and Rhys rolls with his eyes. ,,Of course you are. I'm actually happy to see you like that, but it's unusual for you coming back from a meeting in such a mood. Usually you are mad or bored." Jack lets go from Rhys and goes to his own bigger desk. ,,You know me too good. Okay I'll tell you.", Jack means, while he sits down and puts his feet up on his desk. Rhys always thinks, that Jack looks like a total asshole like that, but he kinda looks casual and relaxed as well. _He just looks like Jack then._  ,,As you know, I was on a meeting from...uh robotics or programming. I don't know. So there was Wallethead and he talked about shit like changing the future of weapons. I just listened half, 'cause I thought how I could airlock every one of 'em. But Wallethead actually said some really awesome things, how he could change weapons! So yeah, I gave him the job to modify my second favourite weapon. I would never let anybody touch my favourite weapon, just if they want to commit suicide with it.", Jack explains and Rhys shakes his head lightly amused. _It's fun to listen to him, but not if he does the things he said. He mostly then kills the people._  ,,Okay, so Vasquez was there and you gave him the job. But I still don't know why the good mood.", Rhys sums up and Jack snorts quietly. ,,Isn't it obvious? I will have so much more fun, when I kill people! He will bring killing to a whole new level. It still won't make more fun than getting blown by you, kitten. So don't worry about it.", Jack answers and Rhys fights against the blush. He hates Jack for that. Jack talks about their sex so casually and embarrasses the shit out of Rhys. After a few months Rhys shouldn't react to this anymore, but he still does it and it probably will take him another few months to get fully used to it.

,,Well, I can tell you that Vasquez will fuck this up.", Rhys says sanguinely and Jack huffs. ,,I don't think so. He seemed like he knows what he's talking about.", Jack replies and Rhys laughs quietly about it. ,,Oh yeah, he's good at it. When he steals the ideas from others and sells them as his own." They look at each other and Jack starts to grin. ,,Okay, he looks like the guy, who would do shit like this. But still I believe, he will pull it off. Maybe he learned something over the years.", Jack means and Rhys shakes his head in disbelief. ,,He doesn't have a brain for something intelligent.", Rhys murmures with disgust in his voice. He hates this guy, because he thought he would be something better than Rhys. Although he can't even count one to one. ,,Whatever. Do you want to bet on it? I bet, that he will do it and you against it?" Rhys knows this look on Jacks face. He wants to bet so badly and would try everything to lure Rhys into accepting it. _Today he doesn't have to lure me._  ,,Okay, lets do it. And what is the price for winning the bet?" Rhys feels really confident about it, since he worked together with Vasquez and knows how much the man can. ,,What about: The winner can command over the loser? Like saying what he wears for the whole day.", Jack suggests and Rhys instantly nods. _Yep, this will be fun_.

**~~~**

Disappointed Jack looks at the body, flying through space. Rhys was right and Wallethead really didn't pulled it off. _Next time I'll listen to the kid._  He instantly airlocked Vasquez, as the man murmured, that his second favourite gun exploded and is now just metallic trash. _That was my **second**  favourite gun godamnit! How could he fuck it up this badly?_ Jack just hopes that Rhys will go easy on him, since they are lovers and it's Rhys. Rhys is the kindness in person. _Not if it comes to me._  Jack doesn't find it bad at all. He likes how they tease each other. Maybe Rhys has a good day?

**~~~**

Rhys had a good day, but still gave Jack the worst punishment ever. ,,Rhys, I _won't_  come out! I hate you, I break up and kill you!", Jack shouts behind the doors and Rhys fights against the laughter. _He deserves it_. ,,Good luck in finding a PA you can fuck and which still works so eager.", Rhys says and hears the door unlock ,, ** _Fuck you_**!", Jack growls and comes out of the bedroom. Rhys just laughes quietly and links arms with Jack. ,,You don't look so bad, you know?", Rhys says and Jack gives him an angry sidelook. ,,Of course, I don't. I'm Handsome goddamn Jack. I look handsome in every clothing.", he answers and Rhys pats his arms.

Jack wears a pink tanktop, pink shorts and rainbow coloured bracelets which glows lightly. Rhys loves the new look from Jack, because he looks incredibly stupid. Jack still wears his grey jacket over it and his sneakers. _He makes it worse on his own_. ,,I hate you, you know that, right?", Jack says and Rhys nods with a smile. He pulles the man into a deep kiss, for a little apologize and Jack is okay with it. ,,I could've made it so much worse. Like on the top there could be written something like: _Live your dreams_  or _Believe in yourself_.", Rhys means, when they break the kiss. ,,It can't get worse. Do you want to check how fast you can get these clothes off?", Jack asks seductively and Rhys walks by him. ,,After work, huh?"

**~~~**

Rhys definetly had too much fun in the meetings. Looking at all the people, which looked at Jack like he's crazy. Rhys actually felt bad sometimes, because Jack nearly killed some guys.

They were in the fourth meeting for today and Rhys had got a lucky day for him. Today Jack has a shit ton of meetings and none of them he can cancel. Rhys sits in his chair and relaxes, while listening to some guy talking about new stuff they could sale. His eyes are always on Jack, because he plays around with the bracelets and they make sounds, when they cling together. Jack supports his head on one of his fists and the bracelets cling together. He's obviously annoyed and pissed. Rhys loves every second of this. He knows, that someday he will get payback and it will be so much more worse than this, but he doesn't care. _It's worth everything._  Jack didn't wanted to listen to Rhys and made a bet out of it, so yeah it's all his fault.

,,So uh Sir, what do you say about the project?", the guy from programming asks Jack and the other man sighs. ,,Sounds great. I have enough money, so do whatever you want. When you fuck up, you're dead. **Now** , everybody _leaves_  this room.", Jack answers and after just a minute, Rhys and Jack are alone in the room. ,,Do you want to give up?", Rhys asks him and Jack smiles at him. ,,Nope. I will never give up. But I hope you know, that you will get that back, right?", Jack says and Rhys nods. ,,And the first punishment for it is, that you won't be on top for three months.", Jack means and fixes the bracelets. ,,I can live with that." Jack laughs lightly and kisses Rhys temple. ,,You won't.", Jack whispers into his ear and stands up. ,,Come on, pumpkin. I have a few more meetings to attend." With a grin Rhys stands up and follows the man. _I could live without sex, not like a certain someone._

**~~~**

After a month, Rhys asked Jack, if he didn't grow tired of being on top all the time and Jack denied. ,,Baby, I wouldn't grow tired of it after a year. I love your expressions, when my dick is deep inside of you.", he had answered and Rhys huffed in annoyance.

The next week after that, they had a bet again and Rhys was confident, that he will win again, but who knows, how nice your life can be, huh?


End file.
